1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved ladder assembly which is particularly adapted for use in automobile body and repair shops in order to facilitate access to and around an automobile body as during painting operations. More particularly, the invention pertains to a ladder assembly including a relatively low, elongated platform configured to fit beneath an automobile body between the wheels thereof, with an upright ladder secured to the platform adjacent the outer end thereof at an angle which permits placement of the ladder closely adjacent the side panel of the automobile. In preferred forms, the ladder includes essentially vertical stabilizing struts interconnecting the ladder and platform, with the entire ladder assembly being collapsible to assume a compact, folded-up storage position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the repair or cleanup of automobiles, and particularly during body work such as painting, it often arises that workers need easy, safe access to the upper part or interior spaces of the automobile body. By way of example, when painting an automobile body, it is often very difficult to conveniently paint the roof panel, owing to the fact that no convenient platform or other means is provided giving the painter proper access. Furthermore, automotive detail and clean-up workers find it difficult to reach the roof top for buffing and waxing. This difficulty can be particularly pronounced in the case of taller vehicles such as trucks and vans. In attempting to work on hard to reach areas such as the upper or interior body regions, workers may cause damage to other portions of the automotive body, for example, as occurs when cleanup and detail workers, or even bodymen, stand upon the doorsills for support.
Conventional A-frame ladders are of limited utility in this context, because of the fact that the forward legs of the ladder opposite the rungs interfere with placement of the ladder closely adjacent the automobile body. By the same token, locating such a ladder astride an automobile is no answer, because this forces the worker to work in an unnatural and even unsafe position. It has also been known in the past to employ scaffolding in a paint booth. This expedient is expensive, takes up valuable shop space, and is deficient in that the scaffolding completely lacks portability and operational flexibility. Furthermore, the scaffolding that is employed typically lacks a bar to lean against or over, which leads to unsafe conditions and presents difficulty to workers.
There is accordingly a decided need in the art for an improved ladder assembly especially adapted for use in and around automobiles which permits easy, safe and convenient access to all areas of the automobile while providing a stable work platform.